


His Little Witch

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: William can't sleep, but he doesn't mind.





	His Little Witch

William couldn’t sleep again. Which wasn’t anything new. Over the past several years the quality of his nights had significantly improved - largely thanks to a certain blond Witch - and he slept much better. Actual falling asleep, though, could still be tricky. Some habits just die hard like that. Shelly has suggested he tries her sleeping potion, but he refused. Having someone to hold on to through the night, listening to her breathing and caressing her skin worked just as well. Just slower. It helped him relax.

She always wore her hair tied back in a loose braid to bed, and her pajama tops and nightgowns usually left her arms, shoulders, and a piece of her back bare. He liked the feeling of her skin, soft and smooth, pleasantly warm underneath his fingertips. Now he was tracing patterns on her back with one finger, taking advantage of the way she was curled into him. Not just any random patterns - words. Expressions of love and affection in his native - or second native language. He was making sure to do it carefully and as gently as possible - she was ticklish and he didn’t want to wake her up.

What he did not expect was that at some point she would respond. But that’s what she did. Lifting one hand to stroke his cheek and hair, she murmured contentedly, “Nado saranghae.” Her voice was a little hoarse with sleep, but full of affection. She then lifted her head, aiming to kiss his cheek but getting his jaw instead, snuggled a bit closer and let out a pleased sigh. He planted a kiss on her forehead, holding her close. His little Witch. Just as he was beginning to think he couldn’t possibly love her any more than he already had - she proved him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> "Nado saranghae" means "According to plan"...Sorry, I couldn't resist. No, of course not. It means "I love you, too" in Korean. C:


End file.
